Preguntas a los chicosas de Pokémon
by Hikari Akira Yumiko Tomohisa
Summary: Sean bienvenidos a esta pequeña sección de Preguntas ramdon y extrañas a los personajes del anime de Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

-Hola Gente, que sintoniza esto, sean bienvenidos a esta pequeña sección de: Preguntas extrañas.-Dice una pelinegra de lentes, ojos grises y un gato en la cabeza.- Bueno vengan para acá chicos.-Dice para que de un cuarto salgan los chicos.-Saluden no sean tímidos~

-Hola, Soy Satoshi (?).-Dice para saludar a las cámaras.-Saluda Pikachu~

-Pika~ c:

-Hola señoritas, mi nombre es Shigeru Okido (?)-. Guiña un ojo a las cámaras.-

-Hola soy Misty, líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste, un gusto.

-Hola hermosa señorita, le gustaría ser mi novia.-Dice tomándole la mano a la presentadora con ojos de corazón.-

-Ehm….-se queda callada y con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.-

-Tomare tu silencio como un- AGHHH.-No pudo ni terminar porque Croagunk lo golpea dejándolo en el suelo.-

-Hola gente, soy May~ y este es mi hermano Max.- Señalando al menor.-

-Hola mi nombre Dawn.-sonriendo a la cámara.-

-Hola me llamo Iris.- sonríe mientras acaricia a su Axew.-

-Hola mi nombre es Cilan, un perfecto conocedor.-

-Hola mi nombre es Bonnie y este es mi hermanote Clemont.-dice un pequeña rubia señalando al chico.-

-Hola, Mi nombre es Serena.- Saluda con su fenekin en mano.-

-Hmmp….-Bueno como no quiere ni hablar él es Paul Shinji.-

-Hola, mi nombre es Trip.-dice mientras toma fotos por ahí.-

-Hola mi nombre….

-Steven!.- Dice la presentadora sonriendo.-

-Por qué nadie dice bien mi nombre.-en un rincón haciendo circulitos.-

-Y por Ultimo y no menos importante y mi favorita….BIANCA! la presentadora.-

-HOLA! Mi nombre es Bianca~

-Bueno, hasta aquí las presentaciones, manden sus preguntas o lo que sea~

-Adiós~

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí y pongan aquí sus preguntas o lo que quieran, bueno se preguntaran porque solo Ash y Gary tienen su nombre japonés, eso es simple me gusta sus nombres en japonés….eso es la razón… es mi fic yo les pongo como se me dé la gana. :,3 okno(?) bueno eso es todo y ya~

Adiós.

PD: LOS QUIERO!

PD2: FIESTA! *Inserte baile Ievan polka*


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola gente ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno el primer capítulo de este pequeño programa de preguntas, y aquí nuestras víctimas, digo personajes.-Dice la presentadora señalando a una puerta de la cual salieron los chicos.-Listos?

-Si!/ya que…./….-Supongo que sabrán quien dijo lo último.-

-La primera pregunta es de:

* * *

 _The-Flareon_

 _bueno tengo una pregunta para Stefanny ¿porque no te cambias el nombre no se a Pedro?!_

-Porque Batich dice que se va cambiar a ese nombre.-dice con tranquilidad.-

-Mi nombre es Butch.-En un rincón haciendo círculos siendo consolado por Cassidy.- Me cambiare el nombre a Pedrito…..

 _Para Ash ¿sabes que puedes enseñarles a hablar a tus Pokemon? Meowth lo logro porque estudio y practico asi que no es imposible , ah y otra ya que eres amigo de los Legendarios pidele ayuda a alguno no se a Mewtwo para las ligas._

-Enserio, oíste Pikachu te vamos a enseñar hablar.-dice Satoshi con emoción.-

-Pika, Pika ^^

-Ah, y no quiero exigirles a hacer algo solo porque yo lo desee, los legendarios son muy diferentes a los Pokemon normales, así que no me gustaría obligarlos a algo que no deseen.-

 _y Brock Deja de andar de mujeriego y ve por Lucy Carajo! ella es la unica que en verdad te ama_

 _Bueno los saluda una Flareon Parlante (?_

-iría por ella, pero dejaría una hilera de corazones rotos.-dice con un tono dramático y alzando un puño al aire.

-No tienes caso.-Dicen la presentadora, Misty, May y Dawn con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.-

-Bueno, mejor no pensemos en lo tonto que es Brock por no ir por Lucy.-dice la presentadora negando mientras Brock se ofendía por ello.- Sigamos con la siguiente.-

Es de:

* * *

 _Mr. Nick Gallade Jasp_

 _Para TODOS ¿Si tuvieran que matar a alguien de este grupo a quien?_

Paul, Barry, Gary, Trip: Satoshi…

Serena: CofcofTodaslasqueacompñaronaAshCofCof a los cuatro que quieren matar a Ash ¬¬#

Dawn: Siendo sincera no lo sé, no tengo razones ^^

May, Misty, Bianca, Iris: No tenemos razones para matar a alguien.

Ash: Paul ¬3¬ por andar abandonado a sus Pokemon.

Cilan: No tengo razones de matar a nadie.

El resto: No tenemos intensiones de matar a nadie

Hikari(la presentadora): A Serena, si se atreve a tocar a Shigeru ¬3¬

 _Para Ash: ¿Por que tu equipo monotype de tipo volador? (No la respondi porque no entendí la pregunta, supongo que seria algo asi cual es tu equipo monotype de tipo volador?_

 _Para Serena: ¿cuando te confiesas? si ya lo hiciste ¿cuando es la boda?_

-Algún día lo hare….-dice con ojos decididos y brillantes.-

-Hazlo antes de que se te adelanten.-dice la presentadora señalando a las demás chicas.- O que se me ocurra encerrar a Satoshi y a Shigeru hasta que se lleven bien…..-Dice en un susurro la presentadora el cual Serena no lo escucho.-

 _Para Bonnie: ¿Porque si le buscas novia a tu hermano nunca le pregunttaste a serena? y ¿porque eres tan kawai?_

-Porque se nota a distancia que le gusta Satoshi, y porque soy tierna y linda.-Dice con una sonrisa tierna.-(Loli mode: on)

Esa sonrisa mato a todos de hemorragias nasales (excepto a Paul, Clemont y Satoshi)

 _Bianca: eres la de altomare o la de unova?_

-Están las dos ^^ .-Dice señalando a las dos chicas, la cual una estaba conversando con iris y la otra dibujando

 _y por ultimo a Shigeru ¿Sabes que los niños de hoy no te conocen?¿Y que ash consiguio novia o que lo besaran antes que a ti?_

-Es triste que no me conozcan, pero no importa ^^U (le dolió interiormente xDD), y no, no tiene novia pero si beso a un Pokemon y lo besaron en la mejilla.-le está dando igual.- aparte al menos a mí no me tachan de pokefilico.-

-No soy Pokefilico ¬3¬

-Pues lo pareces ¬¬

-Claro que no…

-Claro que si…

-No

-Si

-NO!

-SI!

-Ya cásense! (Supongo saben quién lo dijo)

-Ehh?! O.o

 _La siguiente es de:_

* * *

 _Card of shadow_

 _Satoshi/Ash: qué tipo de música te gusta? a mí en gustan los raps frikis lo mismo para todos_

Satoshi: Ehm.-aun en shock por lo anterior.- Bueno me gusta la electrónica.-

Dawn, May, Misty, Bianca (las2), Iris, Serena y Bonnie: Pop~ ^^

Shigeru: Rock.

Brock: Clasica.

Paul: Que les importa…

Trip: Rock progresivo.

Cilan: Clasica

Barry: Metal *-*

Hikari: Eh, escucho algunas canciones de youtubers como Missasinfonia, los raps de deigamer y he estado escuchando algunos nico nico singers como Soraru, Amtasuki, 96neko, Valshe y Vip Teichou, pero en general soy mas del Rock, J-pop y Clasica.

* * *

 _EldrowNoldvano_

 _Si Bel y Barry tuvieran un hijo, del 1 al 10 que tan hiperactivo seria?_

Todos: 10 ^^U

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo, hasta la próxima gente.-Se despide la presentadora

-Bye, gente.-Se despide el resto.-


End file.
